beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Asagi/Special Moves
Crest Break: Emperium's Performance Tip's diamond grooves grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. *'Divine Strike:' In attack mode, Emperium grinds against stadium for more, then rushes down straight for the final blow. *'Crest Launch:' Emperium hits the ground and quickly changes its trajectory, then spins down the slope to gain more power for a strong attack. *'Crest Spin:' Using the rubber on its layer, Emperium drains stamina from other Beys and uses the power as its own. *'Hyper Crest Break:' Emperium grinds its diamond grooves on stadium and bursts around on the stadium line, it continues doing so, gaining power each time, until bursts out and slams into opponent dealing massive damage. *'Crest Saber:' Emperium creates divine air blades and quickly slashes into the opponent with all its power. *'Bladed Crest Saber:' All the metal on Emperium's layer attacks the opponent at full force. *'Crest Impact:' After an attack, Emperium rides down the slope, lowering up with its rubber tip, it then crashes into an opponent with massive power. *'Upper Crest Attack:' Emperium attacks the opponent from below and it goes upwards at a full force impact. *'Crest Defense:' Emperium gathers energy and puts into the blades to create a shield to block all incoming attacks. *'Cyclone Hit:' Emperium gathers energy and creates a cyclone to attack the opponent *'Divine Reboot:' Crest Emperium, in attack mode, pushes down in a gold burst of light explodes the stadium. *'Divine Impact:' Crest Emperium jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the opponent's bey with amazing force. *'Crest Whip:' Crest Emperium crashes into the wall and and flies into the air then slams into the stadium and uses the energy to hit the opponent. *'Ninja Boost:' Evan jumps up and twirls into the air and launches hard. *'Ninja Launch:' *'Ninja Whip:' *'Ninja Blade Spiral:' *'Diamond Launch:' *'Force Wind:' *'Force Strike:' *'Destruction Boost:' Evan holds up his launcher and brings it down with massive force. *'Wrath Whip:' Wrath Emperium glides into the opponent and hits with metal on the crests. *'Crest Wrath:' Wrath Emperium creates a vacuum and fills it with anger, the energy spreads and destroys anything in its path. *'Energy Break:' Wrath Emperium pushes on the energy+ tip and hits the foe at full force. *'Energy Drift:' *'Royal Whip:' Royal Emperium crashes into the opponent with massive energy. *'Royal Defense:' Royal Emperium deflects the attacks from other opponents. *'Royal Impact:' *'Crest Overdrive:' *'Flaming Crest Saber:' *'Divine Destruction:' *'Flaming Crest Meteor:' *'Crest Boost:' *'Darkness Crest Whip:' *'Crest Darkness:' *'Darkness Defense:' *'Dark Spirit Crest Inferno:' *'Star Attack:' *'Star Whip:' *'Dark Star Crest Inferno:' *'Emperium Star Boost:' *'Emperium Star Dive:' *'Emperium Star Launch:' *'Emperium Star Whip:' *'Emperium Star Flash:' *'Emperium Star Thrust:' ---- *'Emperium Infinite Spin:' *'Infinite Whip:' ---- *'Tank Guard:' *'Emperium Blazing Dive:' ---- *'Super Emperium Defense:' *'Super Emperium Whip:' *'Super Emperium Meteor:' ---- *'Divine Emperor Defense:' *'Divine Emperor Dive:' *'Divine Energy Break:' *'Divine Emperor Break:' *'Divine Emperor Whip:' *'Divine Energy Meteor:' *'Divine Crest Break:' *'Divine Emperor Gravity:' *'Hypersonic Whip:' ---- *'Divine Launch:' *'Emperor Dive:' *'Emperor Break:' Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Category:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Characters Category:Special Move Page